1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot operated commode system and more particularly pertains to providing clean and efficient hands-free operation of a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of commode systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, commode systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of operating commodes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,470 issued Apr. 12, 1988, to Classon discloses a lifting assembly for lid and seat structures of a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,336 issued May 15, 2001, discloses an automated toilet seat and seat cover lifting and lowering system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,307 issued Feb. 18, 1989, to Sato et al. discloses a device for opening and closing the seating plate of the lavatory unit of the seat type. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,468 to Lin issued Aug. 23, 1994, is entitled hopper lid and the flush mechanism of a flush toilet. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,165 to Wescott, Sr. issued Oct. 15, 1991, is entitled commode flush and seat lift apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foot operated commode system that allows providing clean and efficient hands-free operation of a commode.
In this respect, the foot operated commode system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing clean and efficient hands-free operation of a commode.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foot operated commode system which can be used for providing clean and efficient hands-free operation of a commode. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of commode systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved foot operated commode system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved foot operated commode system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a commode fabricated of porcelain. The commode has a commode base and a reservoir. The commode also has a lid adapted to couple to the top of the reservoir. A flushing apparatus is coupled to the reservoir. A handle is provided to operate the flushing apparatus. A seat is provided. The seat has a first hinge coupled to the commode base. The seat has a cover with a second hinge coupled to the commode base.
Next provided is a foot apparatus. The foot apparatus has a first peddle, a second peddle and a third peddle. Each peddle is of a general L-shaped configuration with a foot end and an operative end. Each peddle has a peddle base with a pivot axis adapted to couple to the associated peddle. The operative end of each pedal is coupled to an ensheathed wire. When activated the peddles pull on their respective ensheathed wires. The peddle bases each have a coupling device to attach the peddle bases together.
Next provided is a flushing mechanism. The flushing mechanism has a clamp holding the ensheathed wire of the first peddle to the reservoir. The wire is coupled to the handle of the flushing apparatus. In this manner when the first peddle is activated the wire is pulled thereby activating the flushing apparatus of the reservoir.
A seat raising apparatus is next provided. The seat raising apparatus has a platform with a plurality of attachment recesses. The platform is coupled to the commode base with a first lever coupled to the platform. The first lever is coupled to the wire of the second peddle and the seat of the commode adjacent to the first hinge. The seat raising apparatus is adapted to raise the commode seat when the wire is pulled upon activation of the second peddle. The seat raising apparatus also has an adjustable coupling screw protruding from it in an upward direction.
Next, a cover raising apparatus is provided. The cover raising apparatus has a second lever coupled to the platform. The second lever is coupled to the wire of the third peddle and the cover of the commode adjacent to the second hinge. The cover raising apparatus is adapted to raise the commode cover when the wire is pulled upon activation of the third peddle. The cover raising apparatus is contacted by the coupling screw.
Finally, in an alternative embodiment, a releasable handle is provided. The handle is adapted to raise and lower the seat of the commode. A firm plate is adapted to be placed under the seat of the commode. The firm plate has an interior end and an exterior end. A loop is provided between the interior and exterior ends. The releasable handle also has a flexible strap with a coupled end and a free end. The coupled end of the strap is fixed to the interior end of the firm plate. The free end of the strap is adapted to pass over the seat of the commode and through the loop of the firm plate. The exterior end of the firm plate and free end of the strap each have a pile type fastener to facilitate a tight coupling around one side of the commode seat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot operated commode system which has all of the advantages of the prior art commode systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot operated commode system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot operated commode system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved foot operated commode system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such foot operated commode system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a foot operated commode system for providing clean and efficient hands-free operation of a commode.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved commode with a base, a reservoir, a lid adapted to couple to the top of the reservoir, a flushing apparatus coupled to the reservoir and with a handle, a seat with a first hinge coupled to the commode base and a cover with a second hinge coupled to the commode base. A foot apparatus has two peddles each with a peddle base with a pivot axis adapted to couple to the peddle. An operative end of each pedal is coupled to an ensheathed wire. A seat raising apparatus has a platform coupled to the base of the commode with a first lever coupled to the platform coupled to the wire of the first peddle and the seat of the commode adjacent to the first hinge. A cover raising apparatus has a second lever coupled to the platform with the second lever being coupled to the wire of the second peddle and the cover of the commode adjacent to the second hinge.